Sunrise Raiders
The Sunrise Raiders Was Considered To Be The First Resistance That was organized by a team of in experience Teenagers from Piper High School During The Battle Of Sunrise Florida, On November 13th, 1991. After Two Teenagers Jerry A. Rivera, and Emanuel Medina Took managed to outsmart a group of Battle Droids, and snatch their weapons they managed to escape With their Class Out of their school that was currently under heavy Trade Federation Attack with a War as well right on School Grounds and in the outer perimeters between the United States Military and the Trade Federation Invasion Forces. After the group escape out of the city they took up arms against the Trade Federation Occupiers featuring history between about 12 Teenagers and 1 Chemistry and Math Teacher Known as Mallon Bernard, annihilating the Trade Federation Supply Lines from way deep in the occupied areas of Florida, not only around Sunrise and Broward County, but else where in the United States Even in the Cold Icy Northern States, They were known as Sunrise Raiders. Founding The First Resistance was organized by a team of in experience Teenagers from Piper High School During The Battle Of Sunrise Florida, On November 13th, 1991. After Two Teenagers Jerry A. Rivera, and Emanuel Medina Took managed to outsmart a group of Battle Droids, and snatch their weapons they managed to escape With their Class Out of their school that was currently under heavy Trade Federation Attack with a War as well right on School Grounds and in the outer perimeters between the United States Military and the Trade Federation Invasion Forces. After the group escape out of the city they remained in the hills In Broward County In the Forests hiding from Trade Federation Patrols, and trying to survive the wild with food running a bit low, the Jerry, Emanuel, and Brett return to Sunrise to receive more supplies since they were running out and witnessed a lot of Battle Droids walking around the occupied city and many of the People are too afraid even to say hello, without permission from the Trade Federation. After being informed by a store clerk that their parents have been captured and taken to camp 3, the 3 of them start to get real worried and as well as more feared. 2 Years Later Emanuel witnessed a sad moment of a group of people get massacred by the Trade Federation forces after refusing to surrender, while the rest were arrested and were being thrown harshly aboard PTV's to begin transporting them all the way from Sunrise to Camp 3 located about 60 Miles North of The City Of Sunrise. After many of Sunrise People died the group decided that they have had enough and decided to stand up to the Trade Federation forces. They took up arms against the Trade Federation Occupiers featuring history between about 12 Teenagers and 1 Chemistry and Math Teacher Known as Mallon Bernard, annihilating the Trade Federation Supply Lines from way deep in the occupied areas of Florida, not only around Sunrise and Broward County, but else where in the United States Even in the Cold Icy Northern States, They were known as Sunrise Raiders. The Sunrise Raiders brought about the Existence of the Earth Resistance world Wide. 1991 - 1994 Battle Of Sunrise Flee Into The Hills Lifetime Hiding Witnessing Tragedies No More Hiding Attack On Trade Federation Supply Lines Assault On Fort Sidious Sunrise Raiders Is Born Stall The Trade Federation At Tallahassee Destruction Of the Droid Control Ship New Headquarters At Florida's Highest Point 1994 - 1999 Ambush At Ponce De Leon Highway A Harsh Winter Attack On Head Quarters Fleeing Into Georgia Assault On Base 4. Return To The Panhandle 1999 - 2000 ''Supplies Taken For The Resistance 'Raid At Highest Point Tyrant' 'War In Tallahassee' 'Into Kansas' 'CIS Invasion Of Kansas City' 'Attack On Separatist Fuel Depot At Wichita' 'Battle Outside Kansas City' 'The Light Shines Over Kansas' '2000 - 2006' 'Return To The Hills Around Sunrise' 'Separatist Siege Control On Sunrise' 'Attack On Separatist Interment Camp' 'Strange Activity In the Downtown Area' 'Guerrilla War Fare' 'Sounds Of War Draw Closer' 'Second Battle Of Sunrise' 'Sunrise Free At Last' 'Members' *'Mallon Bernard:' Team Leader of the Entire Sunrise Raider Group, he is the a Math and Chemestry Teacher and is considered the only adult in the Early Years of the Far Away War. *'Jerry A. Rivera:' The Teams Weapons Expert. Despite never handling a gun in any years of his early Teen years he has the power to wield Capture Trade Federation Blasters as well as It looks. He is considered to be The Sniper and Assault trooper of the Sunrise Raiders he as well has a huge interest in War and can often cause trouble to Droid POW's that they should fine if that time ever comes to the Resistance. *'Emanuel Medina:' Teams Hacking Expert and one of Jerry Rivera's first Friends he met during Freshman Year At Piper High and as well known during Westpine's Years although they didn't talk that time. Manny has the ability in order to Hack Droid Systems in order to figure out what the Trade Federation are Up Too. He is the main Mechanic of the group. * '''Chambree Love:' Chambree is one of the Medical Nurses of the Group who helps nurse the wounded team members with the help of some medical books that she snatched before their withdraw form Sunrise she escaped with her class out of Sunrise. She is armed with an EMP launcher. *'Denecko Gaynard:' *'Tynetta Beckford:' *'Roberto Boscow:' *'Brett Walters:' Brett Is the major book worm of the group, with his intense studying he is able to read maps even if there Star Wars Designs in order to find out where the Trade Federation supply Lines are moving through. He is armed with a Blaster Rifle. *'Travis Remilard:' *'Matthew Hill:' *'Patrick Abi-Nader:' *'Damian Boss:' *'Al Young:' Young is another one of Piper High School's Teachers who has nearly lost his love interests from the Trade Federation massacre and acts fatherly towards the group. He is armed with a Blaster pistol and Rocket Launcher. *'Transhatty Dinh:' Transhatty is an Immigrant from Vietnam who moved to Florida In 89 to receive a better life and freedom with his parents. He is Best friends with Jerry Rivera who had helped Transhatty survive his Junior Years In Piper High School. He is considered to be one of the Second Snipers of the Group. *'Chelsea Champion:' *'Nguyet Nguyen:' Nguyet Nguyen is another Vietnamese Immigrant who lived in the Country of the United States 4 Years Before Transhatty, and is refereed to as Moon by Jerry Rivera, she harbors a relationship with her love interest Hoang Phung who merely almost lost his life to the Trade Federation Invasion Of Bampno Beach In 91. She is considered to be the Grenadier of the Sunrise Raiders. *'Nicole Burger:' Nicole Burger was the School's Vice President who was held captive during the Trade Federation Occupation she was sprung when the Sunrise Raiders attacked her camp In 1992. She has a huge crush on Jerry Rivera and would often refer to him as Harv, She is like Charleen and can be very over protective on him. She has a strong Rivalry with Ivy Wang. She is considered co Engineer of the Group. *'Hoang Phung:' Hoang Phung is Nguyet's Love interest and is considered to be the Teams medical Expert due to him studying Health in his Sophomore Years. He is armed with 2 Blaster Pistols and a Blaster Rifle. *'Charleen A. Rivera:' Charleen Rivera Is Jerry's younger cousin who came to Florida from New Jersey after It's occupation by the Trade Federation, She is very overprotective over her cousin. She is the 2nd Nurse of the Group she is armed with a grenade launcher, and a bunch of Thermal Detonators. *'Manuel Medina:' *'Lisa Leighton:' *'Brent Maffett:' A 3rd Teacher from Piper High School who was sprung from Camp 6 In Georgia by the Sunrise Raiders and has remained with the group until the end of The Far Away War, He is considered to be the Radio Specialist and can pick Up Signals from a mile away. *'Ivy Wang:' *'Alton Williams:' Williams was considered to be the Second Anti Tank Unit of the group armed with both a Rocket Launcher and A Blaster Rifle. *'Matthew Williams:' The Teams Radio Expert and Anti Tank trooper, Matt wields a captured Trade Federation Rocket Launcher and Blaster Rifle and Pistol, he is known as the AAT killer. *'Mark Williams:' The Teams Chef Assistant, he helps prepare meals for the Sunrise Raiders in order for them to continue to survive up in the Jungles and Away from The Trade Federation Forces. He is armed with a blaster pistol as well as a Blaster Shot Gun. Weapons & Equipment Weapons Vehicles Equipment Base Locations Plans & Strategies Casualties